


После уроков у тебя другое лицо

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Baseball, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sports, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Гокудере нравится наблюдать, как Ямамото играет в бейсбол. Но еще больше он любит оставаться с Ямамото один на один в раздевалке.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196534
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF KHR спецквест 2021





	После уроков у тебя другое лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 21 страница, перевод с английского.  
> Автор оригинала — nikushoku.

[Читать на Imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/vJD8OEcDMD)


End file.
